When XredXpineappleX meets pinkblossom
by grimmmax
Summary: He had never met the other one, but he was sure this person he always chatted with was a really important person to him. Probably that person. Until he met his chat partner in real life.


AN: This story is for a friend. I had the idea because of instagram when a good friend asked me to meet him in real life. Hope you like it and please review.

* * *

Four months ago, his friend suggested him to try this new app, called Instagram. His friend Grimmjow was practically obsessed with it. He was on there every day, while in school, while he played PlayStation, while he ate or when he did anything else. So, why not? he thought. If he didn't like it he could just delete it.

So one day, he and Grimmjow downloaded it to his phone. He had filled in everything to sign up. Except the username. What name should he take? How the hell should he know that? In that way he wasn't really imaginative. Hm, it would be best if it says something about him, but not all. "What do you think, Grimmjow? What name shall I take, huh?" he had asked his blue-haired friend.

"Don't know. Maybe red_pineapple?" Grimmjow had suggested. "It describes you very well," he just had shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah, you know I don't like that name," he had moaned and gave an offended gaze to Grimmjow, that accompanied his face of disgust. He hated it when someone called him Pineapple or something relative to that. Just because of his hairstyle. He always had it tied up to a high plait, so his red hair stuck out in every which way, like a pineapple. That was just the way he liked his hair most. When he had it down, his hair always fell down on his shoulders and that was quite annoying. However if he had it cut, it would look stupid. So he decided to simply grow it out.

"What name have you taken?" he had asked and looked up to the bluenette who stood next to him, while he sat on his couch.

"Uh, it's grimm_kitty..." he had murmured and blushed a little, but he looked down at Renji's floor, where almost all his clothes were laying.

"Ah, are you really blushing?" Renji had asked with disbelief, making Grimmjow blush even more and folded his arms. He had started to laugh very hard. "grimm_kitty? Are you serious?" he had asked while he still laughed and almost rolled off the couch in a fit of laughter.

"I wanted to take grimmjow_sama or mr_panthera. But they were all taken! And a panthera is almost like a cat!" the blue haired male had answered sulky and wagged his arms wild in the air, trying to defend himself in reasoning.

"Okay. If you can make a joke of yourself with that name I'll do it too," he had still laughed and then typed in his selected name. "So it's XredXpineappleX" he had said to Grimmjow cackling voice. "I also started following you. What kind of pictures do you post there?" he asked. He really hadn't any clue what he should post there. Maybe things he liked? That would be cars and motorcycles, girls and party pics.

"Almost everything. Things I like, photos of me or random stuff. The people there like nearly everything," Grimmjow explained him. Well, then he should do that. It was the first time he had posted a pic on instagram. It was a picture of his car, a BMW X5, colored white. He really loved it. It was one of his first cars, his third and he looked after it like it was his own baby.

He had met a lot of new people on that wonderful app. Lots of guys who liked cars, especially BMW, as much as him. He had met a few people who also liked anime and encouraged him to watch one of them too. So first he started to read the manga Naruto. It was really amazing, the characters were all different and not normal. Most of them had a hard past but they all were so strong. He also chatted with those people. One day he started to chat with pink_blossom. He really liked her.

First it was strange to talk with her cause she was very discreet. She didn't talk much. When they wrote, it was always him who started the conversation. It was always him who chose the topics. However one day they found out they both lived in the same city. The first thought he got was: "Shall I ask her for a date?" but then he also thought she maybe didn't want to meet him. He was just a stranger. They just met several weeks ago through the internet. It was ridiculous to think a girl like her would want to meet him.

However his fingers were faster as his brain and then he had send the message. He sat there and literally stared at his phone's display. **, what would she think about him now? She must think he's crazy! No why couldn't he stop his fingers? Now he had destroyed everything. He sat there silently on his couch and waited for her answer. He could see that she already had read it. And she was typing. It lasted long till there was just standing her name and not pink_blossom is typing. Now he just had to wait until the message would arrive.

He shook his smartphone in his hands. Nah, he acted like a little girl! Why was he so nervous? He just asked her for a date, nothing much. He had done that often and he had never been nervous. Why now? Cause it was a girl he had never seen before? Yes, surely it was because he didn't know her in real life.

The vibration of his cell pulled him out of his thoughts. His phone had locked so he had to enter the password first. He clicked on his messenger app and choose the chat with her. He took a deep breath before he read the report.

"Well, why not? If you promise you won't do anything bad or perverted" Oh my he felt so relieved now. Hah, he'd never thought that would happen! He was so happy right now.

"Okay. Tomorrow?" he sent back and let out a deep sigh. Oh, he need to call Grimmjow now. They've often talked about her, because his friend had read the comments on Renji's pictures so he had told him everything about her.

"Tomorrow is fine. How will I discern you?" she asked. Hm, that could be a problem. Shall he send her a photo of her? He has never seen a picture of her nor has she seen one of him. No, then it wouldn't be that exciting.

"You can recognize me because of my red hair. I'll wear black jeans and a blue jacket," he suggested. "And how will I discern you?" he sent her.

"I'll wear jeans and a black coat," was her answer. Oh, he surely wouldn't see her but she would see him. That was a real advantage of his flashy hair.

He parked his white BMW in front of the cafè they wanted to meet. It was 2:54 pm. In six minutes she would be here. Or she was too early like him. So he got out of his car and walked to the entrance of the coffee shop but he didn't enter it yet. He was so nervous. He never was so nervous before a date. And he had had much dates yet.

Someone tapped him on his shoulder. "Are you XredXpineappleX?" a deep, manly voice asked him. He turned around and there was standing a young man wearing jeans and a black coat. Was that a joke? That should be pink_blossom?

"Eh yes I am. So you have to be pink_blossom?" he looked at the other one strangely. His chat partner he liked that much was a man? Oh man… He couldn't believe it.

"Yes. Why are you that confused now?" he asked him with his deep voice and looked up to him as if he had known he was a guy.

"Ehm, well I always had thought you'd be a girl?" he said while he looked at the other man apologetic gaze. Oh what would this man think of him now? That he was stupid? That he couldn't differentiate who is a boy or a girl?

"Oh, I knew you're a man. I thought you'd know that too," the blackhaired man said.

"Okay. So you want to go in?" he asked. He had requested that date now he would pervade it. Why not? He like the other one, okay he thought he was a girl and maybe he had imagined other things with him but it also could become a good friend ship couldn't it?

"Of course. That's why I'm here," the other one walked before him and walked in the coffee shop. The tall man sat down on the first bench he could find right next to the door.

"So I'm Renji Abarai. Nice to meet you," he introduced himself. The service came to their desk and asked for their order. "I think I'll take a caramel macciatto," Renji said to the busty woman.

"I'll take a cherry tea," the black-haired ordered. As the service woman walked away, he also started to introduce himself. "Well, I am Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Fine. Sorry I really thought you'd be a girl," he said and blushed a little about his own silliness.

"Oh, I knew you're a boy. I thought you'd know that too," Byakuya said again and took of his black coat. He wore a light grey tight sweater. Renji had to admit that he really was handsome. The young man was tall, slim and had a good clothing style. The girls surely liked him. So why would he want to meet him, if he already had known he is a man? Could it be that Byakuya was… gay? Okay that really could be, he had thought the other one was a girl!

"I don't think I had acted so girlish," he said and looked at Renji with that sober gaze.

"Oh, I just thought cause… Well I don't really remember why I thought so, but you never said anything;" he answered and looked down at the floor. Oh, that was so shameful. "So are you…gay?" he overcame and asked him that important question. The service woman came again with their drinks and put them down on the table.

"Yes I am," Byakuya replied and took the first sip of his tea. "I thought you'd be bisexual because of the pictures with that scantily clad girls. So, you're not gay?" he asked his counterpart.

"Eh, no actually not," Renji said and also took a sip of his drink. Could it be even worse? Until now that really was the most terrible date he ever had. Not alone the fact that he had thought the other one would be a girl also the fact Byakuya had known he was a guy. And that the black-haired was gay. That was…just distracting.

"Oh, that's sad," the grey-eyed man said with a tiny smile on his lips and mischief in his eyes, then he drunk of his tea again and looked deep in Renji's eyes.

"Huh..what?" he shocked asked and almost swallowed on his hot drink so he had to cough a few times. Had the other one just tried to flirt with him? He looked at him with wide opened eyes.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I want every man, Renji," Byakuya exhorted him. Even if he didn't meet other gays that often and if they aren't his type every time, he didn't want to be taken by everybody and still had his priorities. Yet Renji was a really handsome man and Byakuya could imagine to meet Renji another time.

"Ehm yeah, of course. Sorry, that's just a very strange situation now," the red-haired explained his acting. What should he do now? Yeah, he liked the other man. But if he was gay…? That was really weird. He couldn't imagine it would be a good idea if they'd become friends. There would always be the chance the other one could fell for him. Or he already did. So, what should he do now? Should he just stand up and say something like, good bye I don't want to talk with a gay? No that wasn't the way he treated other people.

He didn't hate gays but if a gay would be his friend? If he'd imagine Grimmjow would be gay… No, that wouldn't be good. He had to be afraid every time they meet.

"It's okay. Of course this is a strange situation for me too," Byakuya replied. "What do you want to do now? Do this date or go home?" he asked the red-haired man while he stirred up his tea thoughtfully. That was a bad position now. Actually, he had fell for the other a little bit. Not much, but he could say he really liked Renji. He was a nice and honest guy. He was a little bit too untwisted but otherwise he also liked this. Besides that he was really good looking. If he had met him in a gay bar or anything like that he surely would have responded to him.

"Well, I like you anyway, so we still can talk can't we?" Renji asked him nervously. Why was he still so excited? He knew this wasn't a real date anymore and that he didn't have to be afraid of Byakuya. He said he didn't want anything from him. So they just could talk. It would be like when he talked with Grimmjow. Nothing much.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about? Cars? Animes?" Byakuya took the next sip of his tea. Of course, that weren't the topics he wanted to talk about with Renji. He'd rather do something else with the red head. Of course nothing indecent, he really liked the other man, even if he could imagine those things with him. The problem was Renji wasn't gay. So he just had to delight him and he knew what his abilities were and that barely nobody could resist him.

"Oh yeah cars! Have you seen my BMW on the parking lot? I really love it, it's so awesome! Have you ever been driving a BMW?" Renji asked curious and couldn't stop talking. "You should try it once if you haven't yet. If you want to you can even drive mine," he continued and looked at Byakuya with such an excited gaze in his eyes, the black-haired male just had to look back. Of course it looked like he would look at anybody else but inwardly he almost melted. That shine in Renji's brown eyes. It was so pleasant.

"Renji, that was just a joke. You should know I don't like cars," Byakuya replied with a clarified look on his face.

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot that," the red head said, grabbed his cup and turned it around a few times in his hands before he took another drink of his sweet coffee. When he took the cup down he met Byakuya's gaze. For a moment they just looked in the eyes of each other. Anyway it was amazing. These grey eyes were so not testifying but otherwise they were so beautiful and said so much about Byakuya's character.

They were silent, deep and so clear. Just as the black-haired male's character. And yet he felt so attracted to him. If he forgot that his beloved chat partner was a guy he really could imagine that they could be more than friends. But he wasn't a girl… Could he do that?

Byakuya still hold his gaze but Renji thought he started to trick him. Byakuya parted his lips a little and a light smile came up to his face. He turned his cup in his hands and licked about his lips while he gave Renji a salacious view. "You really fell for me didn't you?" he asked and still looked in his eyes.

"No! I didn't! I think…" he argued. The last part was just a light mumble and he looked on the table to hide his shame. "So what do you want to do now? I've drunken all my coffee" he looked up but he still avoided to meet Byakuya's grey eyes.

"I also finished. If you want to we can go to my flat. We could make pizza if you want to," he suggested. He wanted to see Renji once again. He wanted Renji to come with him. Maybe he could change the red-head's mind.

"Eh, to your home?" he wondered. Well, he didn't know what to do now. What would happen if he'd go with the other one? Would he…do anything not friendly termed? He couldn't imagine Byakuya would force him to something he didn't want but maybe he'd try it? "Okay. Where's your flat?" he asked the black-haired. He had suggested this date so he would do it now. He waved to the service woman and wanted to pay. When the woman came he paid Byakuya's and his drink why he just earned a questioning gaze from Byakua.

"You didn't need to pay. How much did my tea cost? I'll pay it," he demanded. he wasn't a girl, of course he would pay for is drinks.

"No no. I'll pay. I asked you for the date, so I have to pay. Okay?" he said and stood up. He put on his jacket again and got Byakuya's to give it to him. They went out of the coffee shop and straight ahead to Renji's car. He pressed the key to unlock it and opened the door on Byakuya's side.

They both got in the white big car and Renji started the engine. He drove out of the parking side through the downtown. Neither of them had said anything since they got in the car, so he switched on the radio to break the silence but as he started it loud alternative Rock resounded. So he switched to another channel. He didn't look at which channel he had chosen but after a few seconds he heard a romantic song. The one from Titanic he thought. So he switched the canal again, and he landed on the weather channel.

He let out a sigh and was about to choose the next one but Byakuya stopped him, "Just turn it off. There won't be any good music channels," he said and pressed the red button.

The rest of the ride was as boring as it was before. They didn't really talk, Byakuya just told him where to go. After twenty minutes they arrive at Byakuya's "flat". It was more of a big house. A really big house. "Wow," was all Renji could say. He sat in the car and stared at the big white house. In front of it was a huge garden where a few employees were working in.

"Have you never seen a big house?" Byakuya asked and got out of the car. He went ahead to the garden gate and walked through the green garden with all the flowering cherry trees. A few gardeners were cultivating the flowers and trees. Renji climbed out after him.

"Not as big as this," Renji said amazed, while he looked through the whole garden. It was at least as big as the house he lived in, Byakuya's house was probably even bigger. It was around three times bigger. As he knew the Kuchiki was just a student what means this mansion was all paid by his parents. What the hell did they work as? They must be millionaires! Or even billionaires.

Byakuya stood at the opened big brown wooden door and waited for Renji. "How long do you think you'll stare at my mansion? You know we wanted to cook?" he asked the red-head and bestowed him an emphatic gaze. Of course he could imagine why Renji was so nervous. If he'd be hetero he also would be afraid to go with a gay man he just met into his house. But Renji didn't have to be afraid. He wouldn't force him to do anything he didn't want, even if he would try everything to get the redhead.

Slowly Renji followed on Byakuya and walked through the huge door. Suddenly a cold hand grabbed his own. "You know you don't have to be afraid?" Byakuya asked him and looked deep in his eyes and pressed his hand once again. As this grey eyes looked into his own, Renji was like hypnotized. He was just able to nod and slowly his gaze wandered down to Byakuya's thin lips. How would they taste? Like the cherry tea the other one just drunk? One thing he knew certainly. These wonderful small lips would taste wonderful. If he should try it?

Sluggish he bowed his head forwards to Byakuya's but the black-haired went ahead through the big hall to one of the lavish doors opened with a creak. As they entered the kitchen one of the employees was working in there. "I think it'll be better if we're alone?" he said first he looked at Renji and then he looked forcible at his servant wherefore the tall man left the kitchen.

"Okay so what pizza are we baking?" asked the redhead kneading about his neck. He was quite nervous because he knew Byakuya would try to re-tune him and because he thought he wanted that. Or not. He wasn't sure. Byakuya was a nice and handsome guy, when they had chatted he also liked him very much. They could try it. If it wouldn't work it should be like that. If not then not. He would definitely want the second possibility. If Byakuya also wanted it. But that was something they could discuss later. He was really hungry and just the thought of a delicious pizza made him drool.

"Whatever you want, Renji. I have all ingredients you wish for," Byakuya replied opened the fridge to get the yeast dough and the pomodoro. "I prefer pizza margarita but if you want something else we can share the dough and you choose anything different," he suggested and got his cheese and salad.

"No, no I like margarita too. That's a good idea," Renji answered and went ahead to Byakuya standing at the kitchen sideboard. He took the dough pack and opened it to roll it out. While he did that, Byakuya cut the tomatoes into slices. They both didn't say anything while they worked yet it wasn't awkward or oppressive. It was quite pleasant just to stand there and cook together hearing the knife when it cut the red vegetable or just the breath of the other one.

When Renji finished rolling out the dough he put the sauce on it. A little bit of it stuck on his finger so he licked it. "You've got some sauce here," Byakuya said and indicated on the redhead's mouth angle.

"Oh," was all he replied and wanted to brush away the spot he thought was on the right side.

"It's on the other side," Byakuya wished away the blot with his thin thumb but he didn't put it away again. He started to stroke about Renji's lips and placed his hand in the red hair. His gaze was nailed on these fully rough lips.

In Renji's throat had formed a lump he had to swallow down. "Do it," he whispered and once again he looked in these beautiful eyes. When he had seen Byakuya's gaze he knew it. He suddenly knew what he wanted. That man. Normally he wasn't that man who used to have sex at the first date but he just knew that Byakuya was someone special. That he wanted to meet him once again. And a second time, a third time. That he wanted to never miss this guy.

Byakuya tilt his head towards his. He was so nervous. How would that kiss feel like? Of course not like the other kisses he had shared with other girls. It truly would be something amazingly. So he just closed his eyes and would wait what Byakuya would do.

Light breath was the only thing he felt until Byakuya's lips pressed against his. It was just a gentle kiss but it was so enchanting. It was like a firework would explode inside Renji. He let out a small sigh and replied the kiss. Renji put his arms around the smaller mans waist and drew him closer to him.

He gave him again a kiss, then he released Byakuya again. "That was…amazing," he whispered against the pale lips and gave them another kiss.

The other one's hands dug deeper in his wild hair and kissed him again. And again. Over and over again they kissed. Renji had bitten Byakuya's lower lip and sucked on it so the Kuchiki parted them and let in the other tongue. A wild fight flare up and sometime one of them let out a moan.

After a few minutes Renji started to let his hands wandered down Byakuya's spine just before his **. He wasn't sure if he should grab it now. Byakuya had notice his doubts and put down his hand on his back. "I don't want pizza anymore. I'd rather eat something else," he moaned and kissed down the pale cheek to the jaw and then to the neck where he started to bite him and made a few love bites.

Byakuya pulled him out of the kitchen to the hall and went ahead to his bed room. Almost every second they shared another deep kiss and now also the tiny hands of Byakuya started to stroke about Renji's broad shoulders, down his spine and up to his neck again grabbing his red hair, whereupon the redhead coughed.

"Where? Where's your room?" he asked between the next kisses. His hands moved under the sweater and stroke the bare warmed skin.

"Second door on the right side," he panted. Renji's kisses were so passionate. His skin Renji had already touched or kissed almost burned. He never had felt like this when he made out with a man, even if he was in a relationship with them. It was different. Special. He didn't know how to explain that, he had to concentrate on something else. The lips which kissed down his neck again and the hands which stroke about his chest to his nipples and pinched them.

With a few stumbles they landed in the huge bedroom. Renji didn't think about what he did now, he just felt. That was the most exciting and urgent thing he had ever done. He closed the wooden door and pressed the smaller body against it. His hands still were under the grey sweater but within the next few seconds he took off the annoying clothing.

Byakuya put his arms around his neck again and he started to kiss down the pale neck again. He bite the tanned skin with the tattoos on it. How far are they going down? Something he direly wanted to find out. So he slipped the black shirt until he could take it off too. Of course he had been confused first as Renji had kissed him but the other one didn't fend against him so he must like it too.

He listened to the slight moans Renji made when he licked down his neck to his chest again. It was like music to his ears. To hear this deep manly voice in such a situation. That was just exhilarating.

Renji shoving him to the bed gave him again a deep kiss he replied. He fell down on the bed and Renji stopped between his parted legs. Moaning he stood there and looked down at the beautiful pale body. "And now? What do we do now?" he asked breathless. Yes he wanted to have sex with Byakuya now, but was that right? They barely knew each other and he wasn't even gay. He also wasn't sure if Byakuya wanted it now.

"Hm? What.. why do you ask?" Byakuya wondered he didn't think Renji would stop it here. "Well, we can do whatever you want now," he said puffing out his cheeks and looked up to the red head. He was quite heated now and wanted to feel that relief now. So why did Renji stop? Didn't he want it?

"It's just…I really like you. And I don't want to lose that relationship anymore," he whispered.

Byakuya just panted grabbing Renji on his pants and drew him on the bed. "Then show me how much you like me," he kissed the already red lips again.


End file.
